


The world is brighter than the sun [now that you're here]

by ming_kitty



Category: HIStory - 著魔 | HIStory - Zhe Mo (Taiwan Web Series)
Genre: I have no excuse for this, M/M, also if this thing opens a bottom/top discourse i'm blocking you idk if you can do it here but i am, also no, and i wrote it before the show actually started airing, because i don't think the thing i have here is plot, it's just smut?, it's literally just smut don't have high expectation, it's their first time!!!, like porn without plot, yes i was that! excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ming_kitty/pseuds/ming_kitty
Summary: Yu Hao is home alone so Zi Xuan comes along.





	The world is brighter than the sun [now that you're here]

Zi Xuan agreed to spend the night over at Yu Hao. The fact that the latter’s mom wasn’t home until the next day was just perfect for the boys. It’s understandable to get tired of quick hand jobs in the showers after training after a while. Now they have a bed and the whole night.

It shouldn’t be a big deal, but Yu Hao feels a knot in his stomach. They agreed –more like they played rock, paper, scissors to decide- that Zi Xuan would bottom. Both of them had no preference, so that stupid game was really the only way to decide.

The knot in his stomach grows bigger, worry and excitement starting to roll over. Zi Xuan’s hand is soft and warm, keeping him grounded. He side eyes his boyfriend, glasses resting on his nose and lips slightly parted. God, he really wants to kiss him. When did his house get so far?

As soon as they get in the house, he pins Zi Xuan against the door and kisses him. Hungry lips trying to get as much as they could, not enough, never quite enough to satiate Yu Hao’s need. His hands are slightly trembling when he slips them under Zi Xuan’s shirt, the skin soft and hot and he is ready to melt right then and there.

“Save it, we came here for a bed, Yu Hao.” His voice was rough and his lips swollen and it took everything in Yu Hao’s power not to kiss him again.

He lets Zi Xuan get away from the door, locks it and puts the key on the little table in the way to his bedroom. His boyfriend’s hand in his, like it always is, while he leads the way. When they’re in, he closes the door, not knowing why, but he feels better like this.

Yu Hao looks at Zi Xuan, tries to say something, but all the words are stuck in his throat. He’s overthinking again. Zi Xuan said it’s his first time with a guy, and even though it’s Yu Hao’s first time to go all the way too, he’s afraid he might hurt him. What if he’s too rough, or what if he can’t stop when Zi Xuan asks him to, when it’s too much, what if-

A soft peck on his jaw wakes him from his daydreaming.

“Are you thinking about that again?” Zi Xuan asks, his hands finding their way up Yu Hao’s arms, leaving goosebumps behind.

“Yeah…” it was no point in lying with him. He can read Yu Hao like an open book and he knows about his worries.

“I’m not made of glass, Hao. You’ll do well.”

His voice and his lips are enough to make Yu Hao go on. He kisses Zi Xuan’s cheek while he’s trying his best to work on the shirt buttons.

“Let me do it, take off yours.”

He’s grateful, he really is, Zi Xuan is so good to him. He takes off his already unbuttoned shirt and then the undershirt he had. Zi Xuan is still fumbling with the buttons, so he tries to give him a helping hand, starting unbuttoning from the bottom. He kisses his neck in the meantime, soft parts of skin the shirt left uncovered. Zi Xuan’s skin is sweet, too sweet for him to stay sober.

Once they get the shirt out of the way, Yu Hao starts going lower. He’s sucking a mark under Zi Xuan’s collarbone when he pushes the boy in the bed. The other’s hands are on his back, on his arms, in the short strains of his hair, he feels them everywhere. He keeps his on Zi Xuan’s sides, going up and down, while trying to kiss, lick, taste every part of his skin.

The boy under him arched his back as soon as Yu Hao put his mouth on his nipple. He blindly searched for his hand, took it and intertwined their fingers. He felt hungry, hungry to touch and taste, to kiss every single inch of Zi Xuan’s body. The pants that left his mouth only made Yu Hao hungrier, so he let go of the nipple to kiss his lips again instead.

His right hand found the plump skin on the other’s hips and Yu Hao feels like he has been lit on fire.

“Can I take off your pants, please?” he asks, fingers gently stroking Zi Xuan’s skin just above his belt.

He only nods, trying to kiss Yu Hao again before his face gets too low for it. Yu Hao lets him lead the kiss while he’s undoing both his and Zi Xuan’s belts. He takes off his pants first, only using his hands to let them reach past his thighs, after that using his legs to kick them off.

He breaks the kiss, bending down to press just a few more pecks on the other’s jaw, neck and chest on his way down. He hooks his fingers underneath the underwear, pulling down both it and the pants. He feels his mouth watering, he’s getting impatient but he doesn’t rush. He kisses the spot right above Zi Xuan’s leg, then he tastes the soft skin on his inner thigh. The other boy’s hands find their way into Yu Hao’s hair while a deep moan escapes his mouth.

Yu Hao’s teeth leave bite marks behind, the sensitive skin whitening and then reddening after being kissed. Zi Xiao’s thighs are big and full, after so many years of volleyball, but they’re still soft, the muscles weakening after the accident. Yu Hao wants to take his time, to caress and take care of them for hours, but Zi Xuan is growing adamant while his cock grows bigger.

“Please stop playing with my thighs and just put your hand on my dick.” He pants, his voice airy.

“Can I put my mouth on it?”

Yu Hao has the audacity to smirk, but he’s an inch above Zi Xuan’s cock so the other doesn’t dare to punch him.

“Even better, just  _ do _ it now, please.”

It sounds a lot like begging and Yu Hao feels his own dick twitching at the sound. He takes the whole thing in his mouth. Zi Xuan’s eyes roll back when the boy takes him all in his mouth, his toes curling.

“Fuck, where did you learn that?”

Yu Hao wants to laugh because really, ‘yaoi manga’ is not quite a good answer. He sucks the head before starting licking up and down Zi Xuan’s cock. He holds the other’s hips down with his hands, big hands covering lots of skin.

“If you don’t stop soon, I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back,” Zi Xuan says patting Yu Hao’s shoulder, “get up, I want to kiss you.”

So he does, who is he to deprive Zi Xuan of his wish? He lets the boy taste himself on his tongue, while two pairs of hands try to pry Yu Hao of his boxers. Zi Xuan takes him in his hand as fast as he can, stroking it until it’s hard enough, not that it’s difficult. If he is to be honest, Yu Hao could come now if he tries a little.

“Let me get the lube.” He feels his voice weird, like he didn’t use it for a while, but maybe it has something to do with the fact that he had a cock in his throat a few moments ago.

He gets the little bottle from one of the nightstands, along with a condom. Zi Xuan positions himself, a little higher on the bed. Yu Hao takes one of his pillows and pushes it underneath Zi Xuan’s hips.

“Are you sitting alright?” he asks, his hands on his ribs, thumbs drawing circles.

“Yes, I’m good, you can go on.”

Yu Hao coated his fingers in the cold lube and warmed it up a little. Zi Xuan braces himself, his hand finding Yu Hao’s free hand and clasping it tightly. He takes off his glasses and puts them on the nightstand nearby, taking a deep breath.

The first finger was okay, and when the second comes Zi Xuan is too hot to care. Yu Hao keeps kissing his chest, licking and biting here and there, while his hand never stops working. He feels so full, he doesn’t want to think of when instead of those fingers it will be Yu Hao.

The hand stops and Zi Xuan whines when the sensation is lost. The sound went straight to Yu Hao’s cock, and it takes everything in him to put on his condom. He positions himself, his hand finding Zi Xuan’s again.

“I’m starting to push, ok?”

Zi Xuan only nods, his eyes closed and his bottom lip between his teeth. The feeling is overwhelming and he has to take a deep inhale.

“God, Hao, it’s so big.” He whines, his hand clasping Yu Hao’s tighter.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” The boy sounds worried, stopping immediately.

“No, no, you aren't… just… just go slower.” He tries to calm his heart, but he feels like his chest is going to explode.

Yu Hao moves a tenth of an inch, massaging Zi Xuan’s sides to remember him to breathe while easing himself into him.

“Just breathe, I’ll stop when it’s all in, ok?” his voice is rough, but his eyes are soft watching Zi Xuan’s chest going up and down.

The other nods, breathing in sync with Yu Hao’s hand. He begins to calm down, but craves his boyfriend’s mouth in him again, especially kissing him. Yu Hao stops after a while, his hand now traveling to Zi Xuan’s face, caressing his cheek.

“Kiss me, please.” The boy underneath begs, his arms already extended to circle around Yu Hao’s neck.

It’s like they haven’t kissed in ages, Zi Xuan’s mouth hungry for warmth, his hands roaming all over Yu Hao’s body. Yu Hao moves his hips a little, testing how it feels. Zi Xuan moans in his mouth, fingers circling around Yu Hao’s arm. The boy starts moving slowly, torn between parting away from Zi Xuan’s mouth to hear the beautiful noises he makes or keep on kissing him.

He decides to part, concentrating on his moves instead. Zi Xuan circles his long legs around Yu Hao’s waist, a hand gripping the bed sheets. The other boy takes his time trying to find that one spot, but when he does, Zi Xuan screams.

“Hao! Da-Damn, there,” His voice is an octave higher, nails leaving marks on Yu Hao’s shoulder blade.

“Fuck, scream my name again.” He tries to find the spot again, to draw that sound out of Zi Xuan again.

It doesn’t take long to spot it and to change his angle so he can continuously touch it. Zi Xuan clenches around him, Yu Hao’s name never leaving his mouth.

“Love, love, more, please, I’m so close.”

Yu Hao comes as soon as he hears him, warmth spreading through his body and shaking him. He shudders for a few seconds, panting in Zi Xuan’s neck, but he continues his moves right after, his lips now sucking and biting his boyfriend's neck.

Zi Xuan whimpers, and every time Yu Hao touches the spot a white pleasure washes over him, from his toes to his head.

“Please touch me, Hao, love, please, I’m gonna-”

He doesn’t get to finish because as soon as Yu Hao’s hand is on his cock, it only takes two yanks for him to come, the orgasm coming over him in waves, and he feels his whole body shaking. His chest feels too little for him to take the amount of air needed and he feels like he’s suffocating, until Yu Hao’s lips find his.

The kiss takes him down from the orgasm, and he doesn’t even realize when Yu Hao gets out of him until the boy breaks the kiss to throw away the condom. He’s still catching his breath when his boyfriend comes back with a wet towel, cleaning him of all the fluids and then himself.

Yu Hao is too lazy to bring the towel back to the bathroom, so he just throws it in a corner of the room to deal with it tomorrow. He moves Zi Xuan so he can lay with his head on the other pillow, then kisses his shoulder.

“I love you.” He whispers into his neck, pecking it.

It’s the first time he says is, but he really does. He feels his heart full and now he wants nothing more than to hug Zi Xuan close and feel his body pressed against his until the morning.

“I love you too,” comes Zi Xuan’s hoarse voice after all the screaming, but on his face is nothing else than peace and happiness.

Yu Hao kisses the corner of his mouth and whispers to him ‘good night’, hugging him and covering their bodies with the blanket.

 


End file.
